This Room
by purplearcher07
Summary: Sometimes you just need to spend some time connecting with your Master and reflecting on your life together. One-shot. AH/ AU BDSM relationship. J/B


I could feel eyes staring down at me, just as real as the hands he ghosted down my sides. He was teasing, so very teasing, and yet not playful in any sense of the word. He was in control, of his actions and of mine. And I relished in it. It was something I had yearned for for years, had searched long and hard for. Spent my nights dreaming about and my days planning for. Hoping that I would find someone who would deem me good enough, someone who I could trust enough, to let this part of myself free.

In him I had all that I wanted and never knew I desired. He was my rock, my steady place in the hectic life I led. In him I could let go of everything and just BE. Just be his Love, his Pet, his sub. I had my own life, my own schedule, my own friends and family, but when I was with him in this room, none of that mattered. I could, and should, be just what he wanted in that moment. I could let go of the tension and insecurity, trusting that he knew my limits and my body better, probably, than I did myself. Trusting that if I displeased him, it would be dealt with and then forgiven. Trusting him so fully that all I had to do in this room was follow his every direction, and just _feel_.

And in this moment, as I stood just a few feet into the room, I had no problems feeling. Feeling his eyes as he took in my body, my posture exactly as he demanded. I felt his hands, no longer subtle, as they explored lower, and yet still not low enough. The cool breeze coming in from the hallway caused goose bumps to rise on my naked back. And I felt his love for me, for the gift of my submission. It wrapped around me like a blanket on the coldest of nights. Covering all of me and filling me with a love and warmth that had no equal.

"Look at me" he said, calling me out of my reverent daze.

I looked into his eyes, a chocolate brown that I could stare at all day.

"I love when you are like this, so eager for me to begin, and yet so obedient. So still. But enough of that: follow me. "

I walked with my head down slightly behind him and to his right. He did not feel the need to make me crawl behind him, unless I was being punished. He knew that I knew my place and I found crawling to be degrading. It was great for some people, but it did not work for us. Live and learn.

I followed him to the padded table that dominated one side of the room.

"Up, face up, knees bent and legs spread wide" I clambered onto the table. It wasn't very high, but gracefulness had never been one of my distinguishing characteristics. As I situated myself, my heart began to beat faster. He walked around me, placing cuffs on my ankles and tying them to the rings on the table with rope. As he worked, he continued his teasing; placing feather-light touches on my legs.

"Arms over your head," I did as I was told and was rewarded with more caresses on my sides, an area that got incredibly sensitive when I was turned-on. He tied my arms to the table and I was effectively trapped. Except that I knew he would never hurt me and the bonds gave me so much more comfort than fear. They were physical proof of the life I had chosen and the trust I had in the man they belonged to.

He moved away from me for a moment and I struggled not to look at what he was doing, to keep my eyes pointed at the ceiling. It sounded as though he was making his way to the wall that held so many instruments of pleasure and pain. Tools that, in his hands, could bring me higher than I had ever known was possible.

It seemed I was right, because as I sensed him at my side once again, I felt something soft all across my front. A flogger, either the rabbit hair or suede, gently splayed down on my stomach and was removed just as slowly. It caresses me as it was meant to, bringing the teasing back.

Suddenly, it comes down harder and I cannot stop the small grin that comes to my face. Suede. Definitely suede.

"I see you are enjoying this. " He continues his ministrations, making the front of my body sting delightfully. Except the part of me that craves his attention the most. He is only letting a strand hit between my legs infrequently. Not enough to make me lose control by any means, but just enough to keep me yearning.

"You are so beautiful like this. Face flushed and body pink by my hand. And yet still so obedient. Perfect, my Pet."

He begins to walk around the table now, swings seemingly random so that I cannot anticipate them. At once I feel something tugging on my nipples, already hard from the flogger. His fingers continue their work and that can only mean one thing. The tugging stops suddenly and then I feel it. On my right breast a sharp sting which turns into a dull ache. The same happens on the other side and I feel cold metal across my chest. The clips are attached with a chain, which makes me so much happier. He is certainly in a giving mood tonight.

He moves towards my bound arms and unties the cuffs from the table, lowering my arms down to my sides. He massages the soreness from my shoulders and my wrists, making sure the circulation is fine in both areas. He repeats the process with my feet and knees, until I am in a relaxed position on the table. It does not last long.

He motions for me to follow him and leads me to my favorite piece of equipment in the room: a leather covered sawhorse about waist high and about six inches wide. It just holds so many possibilities, depending on how much he wanted to test my flexibility and control.

"Bend over the horse, hands and feet at the corners."

He attaches my cuffs to the hooks at the bottom of all four legs of the sawhorse, near the floor. I am tall enough that this position is not uncomfortable, but short enough that my hands and feet are still in the air. I turn my head so that my left cheek is against the cool leather, the way he prefers. Then he does something that both delights and dismays me. He unclips the clamp from my right nipple and pulls the chain out from under me. Then he runs the chain under the sawhorse and reattaches it. This is both incredibly good and potentially disastrous, just the way it was intended to be. I love the feel of the clamps biting into my flesh and with the way the chain is positioned, the more I move, especially if I arch my back, the bite gets so much worse/better. But one of my master's highest rules for me is that I do not speak and keep all sounds to a minimum, and nothing intelligible. This becomes so much more difficult for me when the clamps feel so good. To add to the teasing, he hangs a lead weight on the chain, making me hiss ever so slightly. It also means every small movement I make will cause the chain to pull.

"Now the fun can truly begin. What should I do with you, my Pet? So tempted to take you right now. Would you like that?"

I do not answer in any way, because he does not expect an answer. He is just building the tension. And doing it oh so well.

I hear him walk slowly to the chest of drawers that holds most of his toys. He finds whatever he is looking for. He comes back to me and lays out a towel on my back, before placing what feels like four objects on it. I think I have an idea of what he plans, but force myself to keep my mind on the present and let him be in control. After all, I am completely open to him in this position, he can have his way with me, and only my safewords would stop him. And I have no plans of calling 'red' tonight.

He runs his hands up and down my body until I relax into the leather. Suddenly, he places a sharp slap on my right butt cheek that causes me to rise from the leather, and the chain to pull on my chest. I let out a loud hiss and he chuckles. Apparently that was the reaction he was planning. He rubs the area he just hit, and it feels so good. He keeps rubbing, his hand moving lower until his thumb reaches my clit. His other fingers tease my lips and it feels so delicious.

"Always so wet for me. Always ready. How perfect you truly are."

He surprises me by shoving two of his fingers into me and I gasp, but make no other sounds or movements.

"Very good."

He moves his fingers around inside of me, eventually adding a third, while playing with my clit until I feel my stomach start to tighten in anticipation.

Suddenly he stops and I am left panting. But just as quickly I feel something pushing inside of me and I know that it is my master's favorite dildo, the one that is even larger that he is. The one that fills me so full that I can barely control myself. But I can control myself, and that is the important part.

He pushes the dildo in and out of me slowly, until it is finally all the way in and I feel my body adjusting to the size.

He idly turns the dildo around inside of me while pushing it in and out ever so slightly. I feel him pick something off my back and then hear the unmistakable sound of a bottle cap being opened. Lube. It seemed like I was at least partially correct in my guess.

I must have given some sound or hint of my excitement because suddenly I feel another object come off my back and feel the sting of a riding crop against the back of my leg and my master's voice.

"Silence is a skill you must work on Pet, do not make me change the direction of this night. Nod if you understand so that I may continue."

I nod my head once, as best as I can in the position I am in. I definitely do not want to stop whatever he has planned for a punishment scene.

"Very well, now relax and remain silent."

I feel the crop put back on the towel and suddenly feel the lube dripping down the crack between my butt cheeks. Then his finger is there, at my opening, and I am quivering with need again. He slowly presses his now lube-covered finger inside me, making small circles to stretch me out. It hurts at first, but it is a pain that promises of pleasure to come, and I can breathe through it. He adds another finger and I gasp at the sensation of his fingers scissoring inside of me, making room. Then I feel him press another, much smaller, dildo at my entrance. He goes slowly, but he prepped me well and it is not long before it too is seated inside me. I am deliriously happy, unable to think straight as I fight for control over my body. I feel so full, and must take deep breaths to calm the tightness inside of me.

I feel the towel pulled off my back, to clean his hands, I assume. The time this action takes is a blessing, and a small gift, a moment to get my control back in place. I can handle this, have been here before. Waiting is worth the effort, however hard it seems. I keep repeating this to myself.

"You are so beautiful, my Pet. Body flushed, panting in need, and face screwed in concentration. And it is all for me. Everything you are belongs to me. Your body is mine, and I will have my pleasure. "

He moves behind me and I feel the leather edge of the riding crop run down my spine, and I shiver with the sensation. He slaps the back of my legs once, twice, until I lose count in the fight for control of my body. I am fighting to remember the words to one of my favorite songs, my trick to take my mind off of what my master is doing. My butt and thighs sting delightfully and I can feel the two dildos move inside of me every time I wiggle with a slap from the crop. I am not sure how much longer I can hold on and apparently my master can sense it. He stops with the riding crop and uses my hair to pull my head so that I am now resting on my chin with my eyes forward.

"Open," he says and puts the leather handle of the crop in my mouth. "Close it. And DO NOT let that drop. You know the consequences."

I certainly do, this is one of my master's ways of encouraging silence, and I must say it is very effective.

He walks back behind me and I feel him jerk the silicone out between my legs and all of the sudden he is inside of me, while playing with the dildo still in my ass. I can feel the two rub together and start moaning around the handle in my mouth. Although the dildo was larger, my master is alive and harsh and full of need, something no inanimate object can compete with.

"You WILL NOT come before I tell you! You WILL control yourself!"

I know control, I have control, I can do this. But I am moving more and more each time my master thrusts forward and back and the weighed chain from my nipples is swinging wildly and adding to my delirium. I feel him lose his rhythm and know that he is close; I am just hoping that he lets me come soon.

At once I feel his hands wrap themselves in my hair and pull my head and whole upper body off the horse. The clips dig into my skin and I scream around the crop, thankfully remembering not to let go.

"Come for me Pet."

With those words I feel myself dissolve. The tightness inside of me that I have been trying to ignore explodes and I feel my master lose himself inside of me as well, pulling another orgasm out of me. He keeps moving until he is completely spent, playing with the dildo in my ass at the same time. Trying to draw every drop from me. I let myself fall into the sensations and the knowledge that I am safe in his arms.

When I come to myself, I am being carried to the full size bed in the far corner of the room. I feel a towel under me and know that my master has prepared this just for me, and I feel the warmth of security and love inside of me.

I am lying on my stomach with my arms at my sides and my legs relaxed. I feel the bed shift as my master climbs on the bed behind me and begins to work massage oil all over my now sore and exhausted body. He takes his time, making sure nothing is sore by the time he is done and there will be no lasting marks. Then he rolls me over, repeating the process on my front. He pays special attention to my breasts, but not enough to get me worked up again. This is a time of relaxation, of comfort, or whatever I need. Whatever we need, because I know this part of the night is just as important to my master as it is to me.

When he feels that he is done, and I feel like I am made of jelly, he wipes his hands off and stands up.

I know what is coming and I move to kneel on the floor, at his feet. As it should be.

"Thank you for your submission and trust my Pet. Thank you for the gift of your body Isabella."

"My submission and body is only yours my Master. Thank you for the trust and love you have for me, Jasper. "

He puts both hands out and I take them, allowing him to lift me to my feet and lead me out of this room. As we move into the hallway, I feel, as I have since I began this life with this man, that I have finally found my home.


End file.
